Raven
by icedwind
Summary: Harry is feeling a little under because of Ron's and Hermione's new relationship...little does he know that there are going to be two VERY interesting new students at hogwarts this year...please r/r


Chapter one  
  
  
  
DRIP. DRIP. DRIP.  
  
Harry awoke cold and wet. His ceiling was leaking again. The feeling of angst was instantly replaced with a feeling of excitement, however. Today was the day he was going back to home, his real home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He pushed his soggy bangs out of his eyes and sighed. Now that he thought about it.he wasn't sure he wanted to go back. Ever since Ron and Hermione had gotten together, life had been hell. He had sat through countless hours of them talking in excited whispers, making out in the corner, and generally acting full of love. Not that he had anything wrong with love- he just.wanted it himself. He shook the feeling off and got out of bed.  
  
"You got your books? I am not helping you pack, nor am I lugging that trunk across the station, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, uncle Vernon", Harry growled in his throat as he stumbled down the stairs.  
  
Dudley was sitting at the table, wolfing down his usual 12 pancakes. Harry sighed and fixed himself some toast.  
  
" HEY! No butter for you.my duddeykins has to have his fill first", Aunt Petunia screeched just as Harry reached for his knife and the small tub of margarine on the table.  
  
"Fine.plain toast it is", Harry said as he munched his dry, crumbly toast. The crumbs stuck in his throat while he stared into the middle of the table, in deep thought.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Harry sighs, "never mind."  
  
An hour later, Harry's trunk was in the car and the Dursleys were on their way to the train station. Harry, sitting in the backseat, watched the trees and hills roll by. The early morning downpour had been replaced with a light drizzle. As they rolled around to the station, the rain had started to heavy. Harry waved goodbye to the Dursleys and walked into the barrier separating platform nine and platform ten. Instantly, he found himself on the magical platform 9 ¾, the platform of the scarlet train that took them to Hogwarts year after year. He climbed onto the train and selected a blissfully empty compartment, not feeling like talking to anyone. He stroked his owl.  
  
"Hedwig, you would never fall in love, would you?"  
  
The snowy owl clicked her beak indignantly and looked at him with enormous eyes.  
  
Harry sighs, "It's ok.it's too much to ask of you."  
  
A moment later, Harry saw Ron and Hermione walking across the platform. Ron was playing with Hermione's bushy ponytail and she was swatting at his hand playfully, laughing, always laughing. Harry quickly pulled out a book and began to read, pretending he had not been watching them.  
  
"This is going to be a long train ride."  
  
  
  
Chapter two.  
  
The hall was buzzing. Returning students exchanged stories of their summers, showing off cuts and bruises like battle wounds. Harry walked quietly among the house tables until he reached his familiar seat at the gryffindor table. He looked around the great hall, observing the careful decoration of the magnificent gathering area. His eyes then turned to the teacher's table. McGonagall was looking at a list and frowning. A second later, she hushed the students, and the frightened first years entered. She placed the sorting hat on the stool. Harry smiled a little at the memory of pulling a sword out of that very hat two years ago. The brim of the smudged and dirty hat opened wide-  
  
1 I can tell what's in your head  
  
There's nothing you can hide from me  
  
I'm wise as an owl  
  
Cunning as a fox  
  
I'll decide where you'll be  
  
Who you'll meet  
  
What you'll see  
  
Put me on and listen carefully  
  
I've never once been wrong  
  
I'll give you power  
  
I'll give you fame  
  
Just put me on for the briefest of second  
  
It won't hurt a bit.  
  
Having finished it's song, the hat quieted once more, and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"I do realize this is not standard procedure, but this year, in addition, we have two new fifth years to sort."  
  
The entire hall gasped.  
  
"As I call your name, please step forward and place the hat upon your head, and wait for the hat to make its decision."  
  
Eyes raked the line of first years, looking for the two mysterious fifth years. Hundreds of eyes skimmed the hall, trying in vain to discover these newcomers. They failed.  
  
Harry, however, slouched over his arm, saw a tall, slim form glide across the hall. He saw her sit down in a corner. He looked away, then back to the corner, and she was gone.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat once more.  
  
"I will begin with the oldest. Maverick Theory, please come forward."  
  
The entire hall held it's breath as a 15 year old boy walked onto the raised area and sat on the stool. He placed the ragged and torn hat on his head. It only took a minute, but to the people sitting, it seemed forever. Finally, the hat shouted  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Maverick smiled and walked off the little platform, and continued with his confident strides to the gryffindor table, and sat on the end. He taps his fingers on the table and inspects everyone at the table. In the better light, everyone could see his appearance. He sat alone, rubbing his short brown hair with his hand and watching everyone with his silvery blue/green eyes. McGonagall cleared her throat once more-  
  
" Raven Theory, please come forward."  
  
All eyes shifted to the slim girl walking toward the stool. Running a shaking hand through her blonde hair, she tried to smile. She pulled the hat on her head and waited for a response.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She smirked a little, and unaware of the eyes that have followed her since her arrival, and flounced down the stairs, as if walking on a cloud, and almost floated over to Maverick. She plopped down next to him and grins.  
  
((that's all for now.I'm tired. Hehe. Please R/R!!)) 


End file.
